


Pranks on you!

by ravioleeheicho



Series: Eren is Viral [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: "Lastly," Eren stopped and looked at Levi. He gave him a sly grin. "What sound do you make while having sex?" Then Eren gripped Levi's hand with the pencils in between.Levi let out a long wanton moan that clearly left a huge trauma to his face when he realized that Eren filmed everything.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren is Viral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Pranks on you!

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm here in front of Levi's apartment building. Just waiting for him so we can run some errands." Eren in a teal hoodie is sitting in a car. He lifts his hand to his mouth as if he's saying something so important before shaking his head in thrill. "But! okay? But, here's the part where he would kill me. Do you guys know the tiktok prank where someone would intentionally hit the person in the shotgun seat with whatever stuff they have on the backseat?" He laughs before clearing his throat. "We're gonna do that and see what method of killing will Levi use on me." He reaches up to the dashboard to fix his phone. "He's there! Omg, act all natural" 

"What are you even gonna buy in Target?" Levi said as soon as the car door closed. Eren had asked his boyfriend to accompany him buy stuff in the middle of summer and Levi as being the supportive boyfriend that he is (read: Levi knows Eren will whine until he said yes) agreed. "Hm? Just stuff." Eren looked up from his IPad to Levi. 

"It's so fucking hot, Eren. Turn on the aircon." Levi tugs at his shirt and if he doesn't have any prank to pull on Levi, he will definitely hump on his boyfriend right here, right now." Eren turned on the aircon before reaching to the backseat to get his bag. The duffel is big enough that it won't be too obvious that he intentionally hit the back of Levi's head. 

"Oi, watch it." Levi unsuspectedly fiddles with his phone. Not really minding the first time until the duffel bag hits him straight to the face. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Eren said apologetically and Levi squints his eye. 

"Dumbass. I will fucking hit you with that bag, one more time." He threatens and Eren gulps. Levi is already wearing a scowl and that should be a warning to Eren that he should stop fucking with Levi. "What's inside that bag, anyway? It's fucking hard- Eren!" 

He bites his lips to stifle his laugh when reaches for his guitar and once again, hits the back of Levi's head. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted and glared at Eren. The said boy looked at him and his eyes widened to see a cut on Levi's cheekbones. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck" Eren immediately reaches up to cup Levi's face with his hand and check for more damage. 

* * *

**Comments 🔻**

**claire099**

Am i the only one who fixed myself when he said act all natural cause ahhh? 

**Humaneme**

i wouldve shitted on my pants with Levi's glare. Kudos to eren lmAoOo

**Katxoxo**

Hey, Levi got a cut bcs of a stupid prank. Your videos back then wer funny and cute unlike now that you hurt ppl

**Marianisgay**

ok karen 

**Gastone**

Levi looks so hot in whitw shirt iAm??? 

**Regina George**

Eren's hair looks so sexy pushed back 🍑

* * *

The video shows Eren sitting inside a car once again but this time, on the shotgun seat while playing with his IPad. He looks so bothered and sighs. Levi, on the other side of the car, peers and looks at Eren in confusion. "Hey," He said testing the waters. Eren is unpredictable and might burst in anger or tears, or maybe both in no given time. 

Eren looks back and bites his lower lip. He sighs for the hundredth time in Levi's count and turns his head down. "I-It's just that.. you know?" 

The smaller waits for a continuation and Eren looks away. "Do you have something you need to tell me?" Eren asked in a small voice that made Levi's brows closer. 

"No?" He said and placed his phone down. "Why?" The younger looks at him seriously and holds Levi's hand. "You can just tell me you know? I won't get mad." He said and gritted his teeth. Levi laughed in a mixture of confusion and nervousness. Did he do something wrong to upset the younger? 

"I really didn't do anything?" Levi's voice went higher than his usual and his face looks like he's constipated. "Why do you sound so unsure?" 

"What? Cause I'm confused. I didn't do anything, really." He shakes his head and chuckles. "Levi, you can just tell me! Admit it!" 

"Is this about the coffee shop we went to the other day?" Levi asked trying to remember something yet not wanting to sound like he did something _that bad._

"What coffee shop?" Eren asked. He did not expect this coming and definitely not in his plan. "You know, you asked me to get you a latte but with Soy Milk because you're lactose intolerant? I forgot to tell the barista and she mixed full cream milk." He explained and looks at Eren with a knowing smile. 

"You did what?!" Eren faces Levi with wide eyes. 

"Huh? Isn't that what you were talking about?" Levi tilts his head and looks at him with a bored expression. 

"No! You have nothing to tell me! This is just for tiktok!" Eren started going all over his hand while talking. "That's why I was in the bathroom for 1 hour! And I thought it's because of the pizza I ate!" 

* * *

**Comments 🔻**

**Yureta**

Funny how this prank is so against Eren 

**Jjason**

I wish the only thing I worry about a relationship is my boyfriend forgetting that im lactose intolerant 

**Gretchen Wieners**

My father who invented Toaster Strudel would laugh at this! 

**notMikasa**

boo 

* * *

"I will say an animal and you're gonna say the sound it makes. Got it?" Eren while putting pencils between Levi's finger. "I'm not a kindergarten, Eren." 

"I never said you are," He says in a sing-song voice and looks at the camera. "Here we go, folks. What sound does a dog make?" Eren asked and Levi answered with the lowest spirit "Arf Arf" 

"That dog is fucking depressed." They both laughed and Eren continued "Now, what sound does a cat make?" The raven-haired man replied a meow. "What about a duck?" 

"Quack Quack" Eren laughs and runs his hand over Levi's "Now, what does a cow make?" He asked. 

"Milk" 

"Levi! The sound!" Eren lightly pinched Levi's arm to get the smaller in a serious mode so they can get to the best part. "Then ask clearly! Moooo" Levi looks at the camera before making a face. 

"Lastly," Eren stopped and looked at Levi. He gave him a sly grin. "What sound do you make while having sex?" Then Eren gripped Levi's hand with the pencils in between. 

Levi let out a long wanton moan that clearly left a huge trauma to his face and mental health when he realized that Eren filmed everything. He found his boyfriend rolling on his stomach while laughing. He had tears in his eyes and face so red. 

"Fuck you, Eren! Fuck you!" 

* * *

The video garnered 4.6M hearts and 900k comments over the span of 3 days. Not only is Levi famous for his ever stoic face, but he's also kinda popular in their university for being the president of the student council. It wouldn't be too bad if he's not in the highest position, but every now and then, students would look at him and giggle. Sometimes they would even _coo_ or wiggle their _eyebrows._ His friends are not even a help, rather they're one of the reason he wanted to burry himself underground. They all downloaded the video and did not let him live. 

It was honestly so lewd even in Levi's opinion and if not for Eren's laugh, he would fucking shove a stick up to his boyfriend's ass. "Now, don't be so grumpy." 

"You just made the world believe the I moan like that, brat." 

"Oh? But we both know that you don't moan like that, you sexy beast." Eren said and covered Levi's frame with his body. He leaned down to catch Levi's lip and nibbled it. "Wanna hear your real moan, though," Eren said playfully. 

"moan yourself to death, fucktard" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i decided to make a sequel bcs why not? hahahah i hope you guys like it! ❤


End file.
